1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a guiding device, and more particularly, to a disk guiding device which can be applied in a disk process device for controlling to input and withdraw a disk.
2. Description of Related Art
Disk is a one of the major storing media currently, which is used to store the digital video contents, backup data, program software, etc., for a long time. Disk is able to satisfy the demand of saving high capacity data and better than the hard disc and the flash memory in aspects of the data preserving years and the cost. So that, disk still plays an important part when various new technologies and the web storage are developed.
Read-only disk is mass produced by compressing process, that is, to automatically print the disk cover after completing the lithography and the injection molding of the disk. Such disk production mode must finished by using different tools and equipments and is merely adapted to produce thousands of disks belonging to large-scale of mass production; however, the small-scale of mass production that can produce tens to hundreds of disks utilizing the CD burner to write the data into the disks and the printer to process the disk cover.
Referring to FIG. 1, which illustrates a stereo view of a conventional printer, as shown in FIG. 1, a printer 10 executes a disk printing mode and includes a main body 11 and a slot 110, wherein the slot 110 has a long and narrow shape and is as a entrance of the print materials; a feeding mechanism is disposed in the main body 30 and used to guide the print materials through a roller conveying structure. As shown in FIG. 1, the print 10 further includes a base 14 and a slaver 15, wherein the based 14 is assembled with the main body 11 via the slot 110 and has a plane portion 140, two grip plates are respectively disposed on two opposite sides of the plane portion 140 so as to formed a guiding track with the plane portion 140, further that, the slaver 15 is disposed and capable of sliding on the plane portion 140 by way of the guiding track.
The slaver 15 has an accommodation district 150, the size of the accommodation district 150 is suitable for accommodating the disk. The disk must be faced up and placed onto accommodation district 150, and then the slaver 15 can be drove to slide toward the entrance of the slot 110 and arrive at a proper point. General speaking, two marks 149, 159 are respectively labeled on the base 14 and the slaver 15; A user needs to push the slaver 15 and align the mark 159 with the mark 149 for connecting the slaver 15 and the feeding mechanism in the main body 11, further that, the feeding mechanism receives and transports the slaver 15 into main body 11, and then the disk is printed by a printing module. The feeding mechanism withdraws the slaver 15 after printing the disk, and then the user can retrieve the printed disk.
In general, the print time of single disk is around certain minutes, so that, the man-operation mode will cause the disadvantages of high cost and error operation when mass producing the disks. For this reason, substituting the automation-operation for the man-operation is the subject in industry. So that, the impotent technology is how to design the roller conveying structure for coordinating with the operation of the feeding mechanism in the printer.
Accordingly, in view of the shortcomings of the conventional printer, the inventor of the present invention has made great efforts to make improvement thereon and finally provides a disk guiding device capable of applying in a disk process device.